


The Cure for Insomnia

by gxxus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Dominant Bottom, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxxus/pseuds/gxxus
Summary: Cloud is having trouble sleeping because of his boyfriend, and he doesn't know what else to do. Does he fully intend on waking his boyfriend up just to ask him to fuck him to sleep? Yes. Yes he does.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	The Cure for Insomnia

Cloud could not sleep. This was a usual occurrence, but right now was considerably worse, and it was due to none other than his snoring, sleep-talking, twitchy boyfriend who had him pressed onto the edge of the bed. He had been distracted by his phone for a while, but refreshing every single app he used got old real quick. He had attempted to shove him into the middle of the bed, but seeing as Zack was all muscle and an extremely stubborn sleeper, he gave up after several minutes. He was at a loss of what to do, and he definitely did not want to end up snapping at him in the morning. 

He rolled into Zack’s side and rested his hand on his chest. He felt the familiar scars underneath his fingertips which were occupied with etching random shapes into his skin. His hand wandered along his torso, and landed above his waistline. He had an urge to tickle him and wake him up completely, but held it back. He really wasn’t interested in being rammed in the head with a knee. He scooted closer and let his head rest on Zack’s chest. The gentle rhythm of his heart was starting to make him drift off, but just as he reached the threshold of sleep, he was awoken by the jolt of Zack’s muscles. He huffed through his nose, trying not to let frustration overtake him. He just wanted _sleep,_ dammit. What else was he supposed to do? 

He quickly went through a mental checklist of what helps him fall asleep. He tried doing some breathing exercises, he tried mindlessly scrolling through his phone, he even tried listening to music, but having extra sounds was overstimulating. After exhausting his list, his heart skipped a beat for some reason. 

_Getting fucked helps you sleep._

Cloud blinked for a second, not necessarily shocked at the thought, but amazed at how quickly and _boldly_ it appeared before he could process it. It was true, though. Zack always jokes about how quickly Cloud falls asleep after having sex. But was he fully intending on waking Zack up in the middle of the night just to ask him to fuck him to sleep?

_...Yes._

He heaved himself up onto his side, sloppily shoved the blankets away from him, and swung one leg around Zack’s hips. He was now straddling his still dead asleep boyfriend, who barely moved from the added weight of Cloud’s body. He leaned forward and tapped Zack’s face with his finger, trying to get his attention. He used his entire hand when Zack didn’t budge, shoving his cheek a bit harder. 

“I swear to god.” He hissed, rolling his eyes. He shifted his hips a bit, grabbed Zack’s hair, and gave it a rough tug. 

Zack all but gasped at the sudden strain; eyes quickly fluttering open. He had to reorient himself to his surroundings, and seemed even more confused when he noticed Cloud was on top of him. Cloud sat back up and placed his palms on Zack’s bare chest. 

“Cloud? Why are you-” 

“You are so loud, you know that?” Cloud interrupted. Zack took a few seconds to understand what he meant. His face fell from confusion into shame. A twang of guilt hit Cloud in the heart. 

“Are you awake because of me?” 

Cloud sighed, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on Zack’s jaw. He felt Zack’s hand run through his hair and land on the back of his neck. 

“I’m not mad.” He murmured into his skin, “I just need help getting to sleep.” 

Zack, clearly not taking the hint, tried to pull Cloud into his arms, but Cloud swatted his hand away gently. He moved his hips a bit more deliberately, trying to crack Zack’s concern and replace it with lust, need, _anything_ else. He felt Zack squirm underneath him. 

“How can I help..?” 

“Are you serious?” Cloud asked, flustered. He dug what felt like the entirety of his lower half into Zack’s dick, getting a hard flinch out of him, especially after wiggling his knee into him. He held back the smug smile attempting to break through. Zack instinctually grabbed Cloud’s hips. This was the perfect opportunity to drive his point home. Cloud leaned into Zack’s ear, one hand laying on his adam’s apple, the other yanking his hair again. 

“Fuck me, Zack. That’s how you can help.”

That was enough to get a clear reaction out of him. Cloud heard the groan stuck in his boyfriend’s throat which rumbled louder as he tightened his grip around his neck. Cloud loved to play dirty, and seeing as Zack was already grinding his hips up into him, he figured Zack was loving it too. Letting go of his throat, Cloud ran a finger underneath his boyfriend’s chin. Zack shivered during the gentle touches and teasing, but tried to keep his composure. Cloud was determined to break him. 

“Come on, big guy,” He mused, “I can feel how hard you are. Stop trying to act tough.” 

Zack let out a moan and Cloud used the opportunity to choke him again, rocking his hips slowly. Sometimes he enjoyed being in control. He loved when Zack completely dominated him, but there was something gratifying about being the one to give orders. The power trip went straight to his dick. Zack tried to reach for his boxers, but his wrist was suddenly pinned above his head. 

“I’m the one in control right now.” Cloud murmured, causing Zack’s eyes to widen. Even though Cloud was trying to be suave, feeling their dicks pressed together was almost too much for him to handle. 

“Get the lube.” He demanded, letting go of his wrist. Zack fumbled in the drawer next to their bed, finally pulling out the bottle and passing it to Cloud. Cloud laid it next to his leg. Zack’s hands returned to his waist. Cloud slightly lifted his hips so that he could pry off Zack’s boxers. The second the band of his underwear slipped past his hips, Zack’s cock sprung to his stomach. Zack watched as Cloud took off his underwear, attempting to get them off in the position he was currently in. It was less smooth than he anticipated, but he knew Zack was drinking in the sight of his now naked body. 

“Good boy.” He cooed, wrapping his right hand around Zack’s cock. His thumb rubbed the head slowly, tantalizingly so, forcing a low groan out of his boyfriend’s mouth. His other hand stroked himself just as slow. He wanted both of them to feel as pent up as possible. 

“Shit, Cloud..” Zack muttered, digging his nails into Cloud’s side. “T-This is so hot..” 

Cloud sped up his movements, now running his palm up and down the shaft while also reaching for the lube next to his foot. He popped open the lid with his thumb and poured a bit on Zack’s dick to make it easier. He shivered at the sudden cold, but it soon subsided as Cloud kept playing with his cock. Zack was now letting out small moans with every stroke, hips grinding into his hand. 

“Cloud, please.” He whispered, running one of his palms up Cloud’s chest and landing in the middle of his sternum. 

“Please what?” 

“You know it’s not enough..” Zack whimpered, bucking his hips harder. Cloud released his cock completely. Zack whined and kept grinding upwards even though nothing was there. 

“Keep your hips still.” Cloud ordered, pushing his hips down with his hand. He saw Zack pout, but did as he was told. After pausing for a few seconds to make sure Zack would obey, Cloud poured more lube onto his fingers. He sat up, spread his legs a bit, and started working his way into his own body to stretch himself out. His hand resumed the position on Zack’s cock as he pushed his fingers in. A moan forcefully escaped from his throat, to which Zack cursed under his breath, obviously trying to keep himself still. He fingered himself in rhythm with the strokes of his hand, all while watching Zack come undone just from his hand alone. 

“That’s it. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Cloud asked, breathless. He wanted to be filled by his boyfriend so badly, but he wanted Zack to get desperate. He wanted the teasing to drive Zack crazy enough to the point of losing control. If he was denied enough, maybe he would grab him and fuck him relentlessly. His cock twitched at the idea, but he still tried to play it cool. 

He pushed his fingers deeper inside of him, practically riding them. The deeper he went, the more his spine tingled. Zack was rolling his hips again, but Cloud didn’t stop him this time. In fact, he quickened the movements of his hand so that Zack was shivering. One of Zack’s hands left his hip and grabbed the sheets beside their bodies. Cloud noticed how hard he was gripping them, signalling that Zack was getting close. 

“Cloud, I’m going to-”

“No you’re not.” Cloud retorted, slowing down. Zack rammed his hips upwards, but Cloud had already moved his hand away. His boyfriend’s body shook beneath him. Before he could recover, Cloud hastily pushed himself down all the way onto Zack’s cock. Zack inhaled harshly and pulled at the sheets, one of his legs jerking upwards.

“Wait, Cloud, I’m seriously going to cum-”

“Hold it in then.” He spat back, trying to keep still. 

Zack moaned wonderfully loud. The deep huskiness in his voice made Cloud squirm - he couldn’t get enough of it. It was even harder to hold himself back now that he was filled with his cock. When Zack settled back down, Cloud realigned himself, making sure he was comfortable before the two of them inevitably lost all sense of restraint.

“You feel so _good_ , sweetheart.” Zack mused. Cloud felt heat fill his cheeks - those pet names would be the death of him. So, to mask the fact that he was blushing, he started lifting his hips steadily, and just as the tip of Zack’s cock was all that was left inside of him, he slammed back down. Zack sputtered, desperately scratching at Cloud’s thighs as if that would make him go faster. Cloud kept this rhythm for several minutes, savoring every moan and plea that spilled from his boyfriend’s lips. 

No matter how hard Zack begged, though, Cloud would not give in. If Zack tried to speed up the process, Cloud would deliberately slow down again. He was completely in control and he wanted Zack to know that. His cock was leaking with pre-cum as he rode his whining boyfriend. If he kept this up, he might get too close himself. 

“How much more can you take?” He grunted, clenching his ass. Cloud could see the subtle shift of need to _greed_ in Zack’s expression. Cloud’s blood went briefly cold with excitement. 

“How much more can _you_?” Zack purred in response, ramming his hips upwards despite Cloud’s orders. The unexpected movement made him lurch forward, and his hands landed on Zack’s chest to steady himself. 

“Asshole.” Cloud hissed between his teeth, “Do that again and you won’t cum at all.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

Cloud smirked, pushing part of his hair behind his ear.

 _That’s it._ Cloud thought. _Lose control._

“Do you want it to be?” He asked, “Although I’m not sure you can take much more. You were just begging a few minutes ago..” 

“I can take whatever you give me.” Zack’s cock slammed roughly into Cloud again. Cloud moaned and dropped his head, scratching at Zack’s torso. So this was the game they were going to play.

“Then keep your hips _still_ for fuck’s sake.” 

Zack, of course, didn’t listen. He started moving faster, deeper, making Cloud shiver. He was reaching the edge much too easily, and that needed to change. In one swift movement, Cloud grabbed hold of Zack’s throat and squeezed _hard._ Zack stopped mid-thrust, hips falling involuntarily, and the deep groan he wanted to make was stuck beneath Cloud’s hand. 

“Is that enough to shut you up?” 

He felt Zack swallow. He loosened his grip a bit, but didn’t remove his hand completely. Zack’s confidence seemingly faltered. He started bouncing on his cock again, finding his rhythm once more, and soon enough he was slamming down onto him. Every plunge of his hips forced Zack’s cock deeper inside of him, hitting all the right places. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the millions of moans he wanted to release. He felt Zack getting close again, so he decelerated his movements. What he didn’t expect was the sudden pressure on his aching cock. His head whipped up to meet Zack’s face, visibly irritated with his behavior. Zack simply smiled and pumped his cock as hard as he could. Cloud began trembling uncontrollably, desperately trying to hold back the need to cum, but it proved more difficult with Zack thrusting up into him. In a daze, Cloud clutched Zack’s wrist and tried to pull it away from his dick. 

“D-Don’t!” He choked out, feeling a squeeze that nearly forced the orgasm out of him. 

“Why not?” Zack asked, panting heavily, working himself up again after Cloud had intentionally edged him.

“I don’t want to cum yet!” Heat instantly filled his entire face and neck. He heard Zack hum proudly, and the pressure went away in an instant. He spat out a solid “fuck you” and attempted to catch his breath again. Zack barely let him recuperate before abruptly lifting his hips, pulling him off of his cock. 

“What are you-” Cloud started, but Zack quickly flipped their positions, shoving Cloud onto his back. His legs were pushed open, and before he could respond with some quip or retort, Zack had already rammed his cock as deep as physically possible into his tight hole. A rough cry erupted from his mouth as Zack thrusted furiously; _angrily._ Zack was grunting with every thrust, but still found the energy to lean into Cloud’s face and whisper against his parted lips.

“I’m going to _make_ you cum after what you just put me through.” 

Cloud practically wailed. All he could look at was the hunger in Zack’s eyes, and all he could feel was Zack hitting his prostate over and over again. The rest of his body was a blissful haze. He wrapped his arms around Zack’s back and clawed as hard as he could, spreading his legs as wide as possible to get him deeper. 

“Zack..!” Cloud exclaimed against his lips. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

There was no getting out of this now. The desire to be fucked senseless overcame any dominant bone in his body. He let himself go, allowing Zack full control. 

“Cum inside me, I _need_ you to cum inside me-” 

“You better cum with me then.” Zack demanded, yanking his hair. Cloud’s body shuddered as it neared its release. Zack’s thrusts became sloppy and eager, but that was exactly what he needed. With a cry of Cloud’s name, Zack came _hard_ , and Cloud became absolutely undone as he felt the warm liquid fill him completely. His orgasm wracked his entire being - his arms and legs shook uncontrollably, his hands had found their way above his head gripping his pillow, and his boyfriend’s name was the only thing frantically spilling from his lips. 

Euphoria swept over him in a wave, and as the haziness cleared away in his head, he let his muscles relax. They were both breathing heavily, trying to calm down, and Zack peppered gentle kisses on the side of Cloud’s neck to bring him back to reality. Cloud’s eyes fluttered closed. He felt Zack crawl off of his body, reach for something nearby, and he twitched when he sensed something soft on his stomach. It then moved down to the lower half of his body. 

“I’m cleaning you up, just relax.” Zack murmured lovingly. He was already starting to drift off, but Zack’s sweet voice brought him back. “Can you drink some water?” 

Cloud nodded, sitting up a bit. Zack placed a plastic bottle in his hands and helped him drink slowly, eyes still closed.

“There you go, lay down baby.” 

He felt the embrace of blankets, and although he was still sweaty and breathless, he invited the warmth to take over his consciousness. He heard Zack's familiar laugh - one that always resonated in his ears while falling asleep after such an event - and a hand run through his hair ever so gently.

“Sleep well, gorgeous.” Zack said, "You deserve it." 

But Cloud was already gone. Enough to let the cheesy pet name slide until the morning, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> And no we are not going to talk about the fact that I blatantly stole one of the in-game chapter names from ffxv as my fanfiction title.


End file.
